


01:13

by yeongfil



Series: @yeongfil's day6 timestamps [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeongfil/pseuds/yeongfil
Summary: Young K x Reader club scenario
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Series: @yeongfil's day6 timestamps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089524
Kudos: 3





	01:13

**01:13**

Back in the club again, flaunting your best moves to impress the local talent, you become bored. Until he catches your eye.

Gorgeous short ebony hair, glistening eyes, and a smile that could kill with just one gaze, you know exactly who you want to take home tonight.

The moment you make eye contact is the moment you know the fate of your night. You want each other, and you both know it.

You continue to wiggle your hips even more seductively than before to the beat, ensuring that you lock this one in.

Disappointment hits you when you see his gaze leaving you and onto the bar, yet this feeling doesn’t stay for long when you see two drinks handed to him and he approaches you, no distractions.

His features are even more spectacular as you get the privilege to see them in closer detail. You can see how the silky hair that rests near his eyes really compliments his delicious chocolate eyes, and how plump and kissable those lips are which form that winning smile.

You just about manage to hear his voice over the music when he opens this mouth to you.

“For you... because you should not be shaking that booty for free... The name's Younghyun."


End file.
